Hallelujah
by Tori Yuki Ichimura
Summary: A limey songfic about a chance meeting. Interesting fact- this situation, right down from the "saw her bating on the roof" was from the Bible. About Bathsheba. *too Catholic for own good*


**Hallelujah**

This is AU I guess. Just a different take on how Duo and Duet met. Her trying to kill him when he thought she was a guy was just so… unromantic. Eh, this isn't much better, but I just love this song! *blows long-distance kiss to Rio for sending Christmas CDs.*

I don't own Duo, Duet, OZ, Relena or "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

_It goes like this: the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

                '_Screw it all!'_ thought Duo Maxwell as he scrambled through the campus of the Sanq Kingdom school. He ducked behind a bush, checked over his shoulder, and hurried on. He dashed up a winding set of stairs to one of the highest spires, finally coming to rest against the brick wall. When he had gotten his breath back, he stood up and leaned over the short barrier. 

                The campus stretched out below him, dotted with bushes and trees. To his left was the school itself, and on his right was a glassy lake. On closer inspection, he realized someone was walking around the shore of the lake. A girl. 

                Her unbound hair flowed freely to her thighs. She slipped out of her light spring clothes and waded into the sparkling water. The reflection of the starry sky rippled as she splashed, not very loud at all. 

_                'Hai, hai!'_ he smiled to himself making his way back down the same stairs, his earlier skittishness forgotten. Padding quietly over the dewy turf, Duo eventually neared the shore.

_Your faith was strong, but you need proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof,_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya._

_She tied you to a kitchen chair,_

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew an Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

                A twig snapped under Duo's foot and the girl whirled around, scanning the trees where he was hiding. Her eyes grew wide with panic. She splashed out of the lake and managed to squirm into her jeans and bra before more rustling inspired her to sprint into the woods. Duo cursed himself silently and hurried after her, stumbling as he ran.

                Dodging a tree, he found himself on his face. His arms were jerked behind him and a strong pair of hands bound him. Dragged to his feet and pushed against the trunk of the aforementioned tree, he struggled and managed to catch a glimpse of his captor. It was the girl he a seen at the lake, in her hands a knife.

                "Do you know the price of a glimpse of me?" she whispered in his ear and the hairs on the back of his neck rose. "Those who see a Gundam pilot shall not live to tell about it." The girl aimed the knife, and pressed her lips against his in a farewell kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she sighed breathlessly. Pressing closer to him, she sliced the ropes off and his hands went to her shoulders. She thrust her fingers into his back pockets, dropping her knife the process. 

                When he pulled his lips away, her body was wracked from the sudden withdraw of pleasure. "Then I shall have to kill you," he smiled, sliding down the trunk of the tree and groping for the knife without taking his eyes off her. His fingers grasped the hilt and he tossed it a little ways in front of him.

                The girl bent on one knee and kissed him again. 

_Maybe I've been here before_

_I know this room; I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew ya_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

                He ran his hand through the girl's chestnut hair. With a swift action, he pinned her on the soft green moss. Their lips brushed again and they played with their tongues inside the other's mouth. She unbuttoned his shirt and he ran his hands along the curves of her slim figure. Her eyes closed as she whimpered in pleasure. 

                Duo awoke first to the sun shining through the trees and the birds cheerfully singing. He looked at the girl next to him as she slept peacefully and smile playing across his face. He ran his fingers over her cheek, down her neck, caressing her shoulder. She stirred slightly and her eyes slowly opened. "What's your name?" she mumbled, lifting her head off her mossy bed.

                "My name is Duo Maxwell. The God of Death," Duo replied, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards again.

                "My name is Duet Maxine. Nemesis; the Ace of Spades," she said with the same air of grim seriousness. 

_There was a time you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do ya?_

_I remember when I moved in_

_You your holy dark was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

                "I doesn't matter to me," Duo whispered and kissed her. Duet looked up at the green light shining through the leaves. The birds suddenly took to wing and the pair was showered with cherry blossoms. She gathered her clothes and pulled on her jeans. Duo, who was already partially dressed, helped her with her top. She laughed as he kissed her neck and snapped her bra. Both looked up quite suddenly when the birds fluttered off again a few meters away, squawking and crying in fear.

                Glancing around, Duet spotted her knife and snatched it up. They climbed to their feet and Duo pulled his shirt on. "There!" he growled, pointing in the direction of the lake. It took a moment for them to decide whether to run towards or away from the sound, but in then end they decided it would be best to destroy its source if it was found threatening.

                Weaving among the trunks of the cherry trees, Duo and Duet came quite abruptly to the edge of the woods. There were men in identical outfits led by a blond girl in a school uniform standing over the spot where Duet had emerged from the lake last night. The girl was Relena Peacecraft, and the concerned expression she was wearing seemed out of place on her usually pacific face. 

_Maybe there's a God above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew ya_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

                "Her roommate said she woke up this morning and she was gone! She hasn't attended any of her classes, which is not unusual, but no one has seen her around campus all morning and students aren't permitted to leave without checking in at the office," Relena explained, furrowing her delicate brow. 

                "Well, she was certainly here. Her footprints lead into the woods," one of the men remarked, following the trail with his eyes to where Duo and Duet were crouched. "And there was someone else…" The pair was frightened now. They couldn't run with the men watching. Duet didn't want to see Duo hurt at her expense, so she made a decision.

                "Miss Relena!" Duet cried, leaping up from the bushes. A shot rang out and Duet fell clutching her chest. Blood seeped from between her fingers and she lay on the moss. Duo ran to her side and pulled her hands away. The shot had hit its mark. 

                "What the Hell did you do that for!?" he cried, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. One of the men reached into his pocket and produced an OZ badge. 

                "You're from OZ!?" Relena gasped, backing away from them. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she bent down next to Duet and held the girl's hand. "I never meant you any harm… I only– I only asked them to help look for you… I didn't know they were– I'm so sorry…" she wept, begging for forgiveness. The men left Duo and Relena with the girl, their job done.

                "Those bastards…" Duo mumbled, looking away so no one saw him cry. He clenched his fists and looked up, repeating, "YOU BASTARDS!!!"

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Tori: **Oi, they met the same way! Knife to the throat! 'Course, this one went a little differently… God, I love this song! I must have sung it out loud twenty times today! Then my friend smacked me and said to stop speaking in languages she doesn't understand. ^___^ LOL Kasumi doesn't speak English!!! *pokes her and laughs* I know most people here ((on FF.N)) do, so do your friends get mad when you start talking Japanese?

**Duo: **Me no speak-a Ja-pa-nese! 

**Tori: **Only broken English, ne?

**Duo: ***scans story* Oh My God! You killed Duet! You bastard!

**Tori: **Now I remember where I got your last little outburst…

**Duet: ***sarcastic* Oh, no. I've died again. *glares at me* You don't like me alive, do you?

**Tori: ***hugs Duo* Not really, but you DO belong to my boss, so I can't kill you for real.

**Duet: **INJUSTICE! GIVE ME DUO! *frantically searches pockets and pulls out Bishounen Balls* I'll trade you a Walker and a Josh!

**Tori: **Throw in Milliardo and a Quatre and you've got yourself a deal.

**Duet: **But I just got my Zechs to evolve!

**Relena: **HHHHEEERRR– er, TTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLOOOOOONNNNNNN!!! 

**Tori: **Yes, I'm still working on your story. This just suddenly came to me on the train. ^______________________^ Ja ne!

**Duo: ***shooing motion* Go! Review! Now! She's not letting us go until you do! 


End file.
